supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
National Park Expansion
National Park Expansion is a special timed quest. There are 4 different quest sets given, depending on which quests you've already completed. At the end of the quest set, everyone will have the new Lake House. 'Requirements:' *Level 25 *Keeper's Hut built 'Yellow timers!' *You can restart each step without penalty. *You have 17 days in total to complete the whole quest. 'Rewards:' Quest chains and rewards depend on which enclosures you already have: 'If you have both Boar and Buffalo:' You will need to complete two alternate quests (Territory Dispute & Sneaky Hooligans), then you will be able to complete the final quest for the Lake House. Reward: *Country cottage, Tents, 35 , 45-energy pack x3 *Veterinary Clinic, Reindeer, 20 *Lake House (2200 , 1-2 every 12 hours) 'If you have neither Boar nor Buffalo:' You will need to complete the Boar Enclosure and Buffalo Enclosure quests, then you will be able to complete the final quest for the Lake House. Reward: *Boar Enclosure *Buffalo Enclosure *Lake House (2200 , 1-2 every 12 hours) 'If you have Boar, but you don’t have Buffalo:' You will need to complete one alternate quest (Territory Dispute) and the Buffalo Enclosure quest, then you will be able to complete the final quest for the Lake House. Reward: *Country cottage, Tents, 35 , 45-energy pack x3 *Buffalo Enclosure *Lake House (2200 , 1-2 every 12 hours) 'If you have Buffalo, but you don’t have Boar:' You will need to complete the Boar Enclosure quest and one alternate quest (Sneaky Hooligans), then you will be able to complete the final quest for the Lake House. Reward: *Boar Enclosure *Veterinary Clinic, Reindeer, 20 *Lake House (2200 , 1-2 every 12 hours) 'Alternate quests listed below:' Territory Dispute (alt Boar quest)= 'Territory Dispute Quest Steps:' Territory dispute I: Quest Timer: 24h *Collect 35 Tripods (Ranch - drop 1-5 at a time) *Collect 32 Night Visions (Central Station, Subway Station) *Collect 22 Cups of Tea (Coffee House) Territory dispute II: Quest Timer: 24h *Collect 9 Tranquilizer Darts (Drugstore) *Collect 44 Protection Suits (Textile Factory – Wool, Tulle, Denim, Printed Cotton, Linen, Venetian Lace, Silk, Velvet, Lace) *Collect 11 Safety Goggles (Ask friends) Territory dispute III: Quest Timer: 24h *Collect 16 Slides (Cinema) *Collect 38 Croissants (Bakery) *Collect 34 Jugs of Lemonade (Premium Cottage) Territory dispute IV: Quest Timer: 24h *Collect 15 Honey Pots (Candy Factory – Cherry Cupcake - 3h) *Collect 9 Reinforcements (Cargo Port - 1h) *Collect 58 Barrows of Soil (Farm – Squash - 2h) Territory dispute V: Quest Timer: 24h *Collect 10 Mother of Pearl Shells (Jewelry shop) *Collect 13 Crystal Balls (House with a Pond) *Collect 13 Flasks (Ask friends) |-|Sneaky Hooligans (alt Buffalo quest)= 'Sneaky Hooligans Quest Steps:' Sneaky hooligans I: Quest Timer: 24h *Collect 45 Bottles of Vitamins (Farm – Strawberry - 5m) *Put 5 fires out *Collect 21 Peacock Feathers (Stationery Shop) Sneaky hooligans II: Quest Timer: 24h *Collect 6 Boxes of Washing Powder (Launderette) *Collect 54 Rakes (Summer House) *Collect 47 Feather Dusters (Shoe Shop) Sneaky hooligans III: Quest Timer: 36h *Collect 9 UV lamps (Bowling Alley) *Collect 11 Sensors (Water Tower) *Collect 8 Lenses (Electronics Plant – Web Camera - 24h) Sneaky hooligans IV: Quest Timer: 24h *Collect 7 Dolls (Curiosity Shack) *Collect 70 Spyglasses (Villa, Villa with a Pool - drop 1-5 at a time) *Collect 12 Flashlights (Ask friends) Sneaky hooligans V: Quest Timer: 24h *Collect 17 Magical Elixirs (Cosmetics Boutique) *Collect 43 Screw Nuts (Central Station, Subway Station) *Collect 20 Screw Wrenches (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) Category:National Park Category:Special Timed-Quests Category:Special Quests